


Strange Lands for a Stranger

by CJWriter



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Multi, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJWriter/pseuds/CJWriter
Summary: Finn is assigned to escort a human by the name of Nicholas Blackwater around the land of Ooo where he meets Princesses, a Vampire, and more on this strange but oddly exciting adventure.
Relationships: Finn the Human/Huntress Wizard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Breezy

Finn Mertens, the Hero of Ooo, the Last Human, although he really coudn’t call himself that anymore, walked through one of the many forests of Ooo. He was carrying a bag of various fruits and vegetables in a sack over his shoulder he had bought from the Candy Kingdoms market. He always enjoyed this walk he took every week, the wind rustling the leaves of the trees that flanked his sides, the odd Butterfly that landed on Finns free finger, and as he eventually got closer to his home he would hear the sweet notes of a finely crafted flute from her, Huntress Wizard. 

He smiled when he saw her slim and tall figure sitting on his shacks roof. When he reached his porch he sat down the sack on it and began to climb up to her from there. As he did so she stopped playing her flute and smirked at the boy as he easily maneuvered his way up to her.

“You’re getting better at that.” She said in amusement as he dusted himself off.

“Ha! You shoulda seen me a year ago during that Lich fight, I was sliding down those pipes like I was playing the flute!”

She rolled her eyes but continued her smile. “Speaking of flute playing.” She held hers up a bit. “Ready?” 

He smiled and took his backpack off and opened it, rummaged through its contents for a bit and pulled out a rather old looking, yellow, taped up flute. Huntress Wizard glared at the state of his flute. “You need to get a new one, that one is all donked up.” Huntress demanded as she pointed at the donked up instrument. 

“Whaaaaat? Why would I do that? This is the same one that helped you find me remember? It’s important to us.” He replied with a bit of a frown. 

“To you perhaps but I don’t like to portray our relationship with a single object. And anyway it’s hindering your flute playing skills.” She added. Finn sighed, she was right of course. “Alright, I’ll see about making a new one, but I’m still keeping it!” 

They both laughed a bit and Finn sat down next to Huntress Wizard in a criss cross and they both began to play a slow but powerful melody. Eventually they both got so entranced by their music they didn’t even notice they were slowing getting closer to each other. This wasn’t them doing it naturally of course, it seemed like a certain magical yellow canine was the culprit this time. 

Using his stretchy powers he had gained from biological alien father he was slowly pushing the two together until their shoulders met, but they continued anyway, not noticing a thing. At least 5 minutes later they slowed their music and eventually stopped playing and looked at each other, their eyes meeting. Huntress slowing moved her head forward and Finn did the same and soon enough their lips met. Jake squealed silently in a bush that was sitting behind Finns home. This wasn’t enough for Huntress Wizard who heard his squeals using her heightened senses and quickly pulled away from Finn and sent two flying arrows at the bulldog, forcing him out of hiding. 

“Jake! What are you doing here?!” Finn asked in a bit of an annoyed tone, Huntress only growled loudly. 

“Finn! Tell your lady to put me down please! I’m too old to die!” He begged with a whimper, still floating from the arrows that had lifted him up into the airs. 

“You’re lucky you’re close to Finn or I’d skin you alive! Now you better not go telling everyone in Ooo about this or you’re gonna get seriously donked up!” She threatened angrily, glaring at the dog with a blood lust. 

Finn was laughing at this point but managed to speak. “Alright, alright, put him down HW.” Again, she growled but reluctantly put Jake back on the ground with a thump. When he was put down he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. 

“I should go.” Huntress Wizard announced as she sat up, giving Finn a small smile as she looked up at him. “Thank you Finn.” And she was off, turning into a Hawk and flying away to her home on a cliffs edge. 

Finn stared at her until she was just a small dot in the sky and looked down at Jake who had the widest smile known to Ooo. He went a but red in the face and muttered something under his breath as he climbed down his roof and onto his porch where he met Jake sitting twirling his thumbs together. 

“Look, I’m sorry brother, I didn’t mean to kill ya’lls moment, just happy to see you’re with some one you’re happy with.” Jake said with a frown as he looked at his hands, he did feel bad for his intrusion but he just couldn’t help but be excited. 

Finn sighed. “It’s alright dude, I understand, now, lets go inside.” He walked up to his door after he had grabbed the sack and opened it to reveal a small living room with a kitchen in the back and a very small dining room in the front left side of the shack that was separated from the front door by a wall that extended a bit past a couch that lied infront of a TV with two other couches flanking its sides. 

Finn walked past the living room and into the kitchen where he sat the sack down onto a counter and began puting the fruits and veggies into their rightful cabinets and refrigerator drawers. Finn heard the door close as he finished up and called out to Jake. 

“Hey, so you want a snack or something? I’ve got some meats I can quickly warm up and fruits you can eat!”  
“Nah, not really hungry right now.” *He said as he entered the kitchen. 

“Not hungry!? Are you even Jake?!” He joked and laughed a bit before grabbing himself an apple and washing it with the sink. 

“Well, maybe just a banana.” He grew his hand out and ripped a banana from his brethren and began to peel it as he walked to the couch and sat down. 

“So, what’s up? You just wanting to hang out or…?” He asked as he followed Jake to the couch, sitting on the opposite side.

“Well, yes and no, I was trading recipes with your mother when she then asked me to tell you she needed you down in Human Town, said she had something for you to do, I also thought it was a good idea to hang with you for a bit.”

Finn raised his eye brows, he was used to doing assignments for his mother but she had always gone to him instead of the opposite. “Did she tell you what I was doing?” 

“Nah, said it was best if she just explained it to you in person at New Hope.” He answered while turning on the TV and flipping through the channels. 

“Huh, that’s strange…” But he paid it no mind as he began watching TV with Jake, even busting out a housewarming gift he got from Marceline the Vampire Queen, an old gaming console. 

It was several hours before Jake had to go, Lady and him were having date night. Finn stayed up an hour longer but eventually dragged himself to bed, put on his red union pajamas and fell asleep, dreaming of him and Huntress Wizard as birds flying through the air together.


	2. Chapter 2, Stale

He was asleep at his desk, papers and books of many subjects were strewn about and his pen was still in his hand as he drooled on his latest piece, ruining its contents. He had been awake for over 24 hours at this point, going through 100s of books that either had what he already knew or were completely useless, but no point in wasting them to fall apart in the library. 

He was Nicholas Blackwater, a 19-year-old college student that was at the top of his classes at Founders University. There was a lot excepted of him, his family was highly respected amongst the others on Founders Island and was to become one of the Council Heads in the future, but to be something so important he was expected to have an understanding, not just in math, history, or technology, but in responsibility. It’s what she told him, Minerva Campbell, the leader of Founders Island. She had noticed his potential long before he started his schooling at Founders University but she never did approach him, deciding to wait until he was older, where she told him he had been chosen as a potential candidate for the council position. 

The light coming from the window hit his eyes and Nicholas stirred awake. The piece of paper was stuck to his face, he slowly peeled it off and threw it into the small trashcan he had next to his desk, he missed it but kept going anyway. He headed towards his bathroom where he washed his face. He looked at himself through the mirror and winced as he stared at the state of his being. He groaned as he took out a razor and his shaving cream and began to shave. When he finished he began his shower.

Sometime later when he was thoroughly clean and ready to be presented to the public, he stepped out of his apartment and began to make his way to the Founders Library with a couple of books in hand. He had arrived at the library within minutes thanks to him renting his apartment only a couple of blocks away from it. It was very impressive to someone who had never laid eyes on it before, it sporting dark brown doors with golden-colored handles that lead to a cool marble hallway that then lead to the contents of the building. Most if not all of the books were made after the Founders had arrived at the island chain, very few were pre-apocalypse.

He made his way to the front desk where a girl wearing a lioness skin hat with light red hair poking out of the sides sat. When he was now standing at the desk she didn’t seem to notice him as she was busy on the desk’s computer. Coughing into his mouth as to try and get her attention failed, so he lifted his books a few inches off of the desk and dropped them, making a rather large noise that actually made her jump from the seat and her glasses falling off and landing onto the desk. 

“E-excuse me?! Do you mi-” She was now staring at Nicholas with a shocked expression, she hadn’t known it was him and her face began to redden. “N-Nicholas! I’m so sorry, I thought maybe someone had-” She was now stuttering and Nicholas honestly didn’t have the time for it so he interrupted her sentence and spoke with an annoyed tone. “It’s fine, Sophia, just please check these in for me.” 

“O-of course! It is my job after all!” She added as she laughed a bit. She began to scan the books. She held her hands together and looked to the ground nervously, her face still red. “Well, since I’m not needed anymore I will be taking my leave, thank you.” He began to turn but before he could she called his name and looked at him nervously. “L-listen, if you w-want to, w-would you like t-t-to go out for dinner with me?” 

He sighed, he had to admit, she was fairly pretty, nice, and had been a friend of his for a while, but these feelings she had for him he did not share. “I’m sorry Sophia, but I’m busy with work and my studies. I’ll see you some other time.” He kept on walking, not even looking back to see her heartbroken face. 

He was thinking of this as he started heading back to his home, he knew it was a bad way to turn someone down but he didn’t exactly know what to do in that situation, and it was true he had work to do and his studies did keep him very busy. He kept thinking to himself when he suddenly ran into someone who had stopped in the middle of a courtyard. “Oh, sor-” The person he walked into turned slightly around and put his finger to their lips and shooshed him. He was confused until he heard someone yelling, “You! Do you know you have free will?!” Nicholas made his way through the crowd, some people didn’t even notice him and were all still focused on whoever was speaking. 

When he made his way through the crowd he saw what looked like a yellow bulldog on its hind legs waving its hand’s around as a teenage boy with a robotic right arm began making a speech about some distant lands across the ocean. This was hiders talk but he had to admit, he had never seen this boy before. That’s when they came, the Minerva bots were flanking the crowd, as if they were listening to the boy’s speech as well. Then the crowd began to agree with the boy, Nicholas wasn’t sure, he sounded sincere but it was crazy talk, Wizards? Dragons? Princesses? This was all something out of a Pre-Apocolypse fantasy book. But the Minerva bots were now speaking, but it wasn’t the usual robotic broken record kind of talk, but it was her, the real Minerva speaking. 

Their heads opened to reveal blue glowing orbs that began to try and upload everyone’s brain maps into the memory of the island’s tech, Nicholas panicked, was everything he woked for going to go to waste? But after a few minutes, it stopped and Nicholas regained his composer and that boy was nowhere to be seen. What just happened?

It had turned out the boy was Minerva Campbell’s long lost son. He had heard about her missing kid from other inhabitants of the island when he was younger but he didn’t really pay it any mind, if he truly did have an encounter with the Guardian he was more than likely gone. But he did live, and there was some other land across the seas that we Humans never learned about until now, and Nicholas was actually going to this continent, something he never even imagined he would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading chapter 2. I know my chapters aren't very long and that can be fairly disappointing to a lot of people but I am just starting so please excuse my lack of detail and such.


End file.
